darkpassageslarpfandomcom-20200216-history
Gunslinger
= Gunslinger = Native Culture: Amari'z Preferred Weapon: 6-shooter, pistol, musket, rifle, repeating rifle, shotgun, blunderbuss Preferred Material: n/a (standard firearms - wood & steel construction only) Reputation Gunpowder, lead, and steel when these three items came together the world was bound to change. The Amari'z invented the powder first and used it to help in their mining efforts, it did not take long, however, to start using this powerful invention for war. With new weapons came the need for new styles of fighting, and then better weapons. History The first firearms showed up as single shot pistols. These weapons had the power to go through armor but they required the user to reload after every shot, thus slowing down the rate of fire, an archer could fire 3 times as fast, something had to be done. Steven Howsting developed a cartridge that allowed gunpowder shot and primer to be self contained, then developed a cylindrical loading system for his new cartridges thus the six shot revolver was born. He was noted as saying, "Now all men are equal!" The Howsting revolver is still considered to be the best handgun produced, and responsible for a good portion of Amari'z being settled. People soon wanted more powerful weapons and a man named James Pepper came up with the repeating rifle and also designed the first shotguns. Both had their merits, if a wild bunch of outlaws came to town one blast from the powerful shot was normally enough to quiet down the rowdy group. The rifle was considered the finest hunting tool around, no matter if your game was animals or men. Soon people found better ways of using their guns and the Gunslinger school was born. Abilities Level 1 - Initiate Simple Aim - (Attack, Strike) With lining up a shot you are capable of adding a bit of extra damage to your shots, making them hit with more impact. This adds +2 to your strikes Tagline: "Vital Strike X" Reflex Shot. (Defense, strike) If you have a loaded weapon in your hand you are able to fire a shot back at your attacker than cannot be dodged, however this shot can be stopped on armor or any other protectives. Must have gun drawn to use this skill and have been damaged by an attack. Tagline: "Triggered True Strike 3" Level 2 - Apprentice Called Shot - Disarm.(Attack, Strike) Your eye is keen you may disarm an opponent with a single shot, again you must hit your target for the effect to work. no damage - you shoot their weapon out of their hand. This may also be used as a called shot for extra purposes in the presence of a Marshal. Tagline: "Disarm" Evasion - (Defense, Self) You know how to move out of the way of others shot and ranged attacks in general, as such you are able to move out of the way of your enemies blows. Tagline: "Dodge" Level 3 - Devotee Incendiary Shot. (Attack, strike) This shot is loaded in order to cause fire damage to a target, bypassing normal shields, armor and skins, causing a direct wound to location struck. It may be dodged. Tagline: "Natural Fire Lance" Dive for Cover. If there is anything within 5 paces you may take concealment behind that item to avoid all missile shots, until you fire or move from that location The item you hide behind must be at least half your size. This will also count as a dodge if you are hit by a missile weapon and can use the skill. (you may conceal yourself behind anything that would cover at least half of your body in order to block incoming missle attacks, object must be within five paces; may stay concealed from your opponet until you fire or step out of hiding) Tagline: "Dodge, Conceal" Masters and Grand Masters (levels 4 and 5) have abilities known only to the practitioners who have obtained those levels (Find Out in Play). Possibilities may be discovered via in play information and rumors, or may be hinted at in various legends, lore, and stories told around campfires and at the bedsides of children. The truth is a closely-guarded secret, and such tales are just as likely to be hearsay and exaggeration as the actual reality. Such is, as always, the stuff of legends, and a wise Master or Grand Master will allow people to make all the assumptions they wish.